Blood
by Koujo Lin
Summary: Warning Spoiler!a vampire fic chapter 11 is up! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i do not own TRC or any other anime/manga ENJOY  
_

* * *

After Fai drank the blood, he fell asleep. 

Kurogane was ripped a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around his hand.

"Did it work?" Kurogane asked the witch.

"You will just have wait and see like anyone else." Yuuko replied and disappeared.

Syaoran looked at Kurogane.

"It's all my fault." He said.

"Stop saying that, kid. You didn't do anything." Kurogane said calm as always.

Mokona just couldn't stop crying.

"Fai, please don't die." He said tired.

"You should all go to sleep, this has been a difficult day for everyone." Subaru said.

Kurogane glared at the vampire.

"Don't worry you can stay in here, if you like." Kamui said and left the room.

Syaoran closed his eyes and fell asleep, Mokona also fell asleep.

Kurogane had to admit he was tired, but he didn't want to sleep, not until he knew the mage was safe. But in the end he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Syaoran was dreaming what the clone dreamt.

_He saw a little blond boy in the snow; he smiled brightly and ran to a tall blonde woman.

* * *

_

_The woman hugged the boy and spoke: "What mischief have you been up to this time….Fai? she asked. The boy giggled._

_Suddenly she pushed the boy away._

_Mommy what's wrong mother? The boy asked._

_Then it happened, the boys mother was killed in the same way as Kurogane´s mother._

"_Mother!" the boy screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

_

Syaoran opened his eyes in shock, his breath was fast.

He looked at where Kurogane lied on the bed, but there was no Fai!

"Kurogane-san." Syaoran said and woke him up and Mokona.

Kurogane opened his eyes and looked at Syaoran.

"Where is the mage?" he asked.

Suddenly Yuuko appeared in a glowing orb.

"Something has gone terribly wrong." She said in her usual mysterious tone.

* * *

_My first chapter in this story _()_ what will happen next? Hahahaha only I know!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 whats wrong?

_Since my first chapter of this story got sooo many good reviews (Thank you!)_

_I decided to start on the new chapter (Hooray!)

* * *

_

"It seems that what we hoped for did not happen and the worst has happened." Yuuko said and looked at the others.

"We already now that, but what went wrong?" Kurogane asked.

Yuuko looked at him and sighed.

"It seems that instead of being a half vampire, he has two personalities. The vampire and himself." Yuuko said.

Kurogane and Syaoran were shocked, but the vampires didn't look so surprised.

"There was a 50 chance that this would happen." Kamui said and looked at his twin.

"Go outside, you will see that the acid rain has stopped and will stop forever." Yuuko said and the orb disappeared.

They hurried outside and what do you know. The rain stopped, forever.

But there was a thunderstorm, and normal rain.

"How did this happen?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know." Kurogane said and looked around.

There, standing on a small building, was Fai. He smirked and jumped down.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

Then he took the band aid off and opened his eye, it was red?

"You are going to recognize him by that eye; if it's red he is the vampire and if it's blue its him." Subaru said to Syaoran.

Fai walked over to Syaoran and smiled.

"Such burning passion. I will enjoy drinking your blood." Fai said and laughed.

Syaoran had to admit, Fai was actually scaring him, but he did not show any signs of fear.

"You're afraid, I sense that." Fai said.

"Oi, blood sucker. Leave the kid alone." Kurogane said and Fai turned to him.

"Hmm, such strength and such a strong will. I like you." Fai said and walked closer to Kurogane.

"Even the vampire personality likes me." Kurogane whispered annoyed.

Now Fai was standing right in front of him. Fai put his hands over Kurogane´s head and moved closer.

Fai´s face was now only a few inches from Kurogane´s throat.

"What are you doing? He is going to suck your blood, do something!" Syaoran said worried.

Suddenly he hit Fai on the head and kicked him in the stomach, so he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Don't worry; I know how to take care of myself." Kurogane said and picked up the unconscious mage.

* * *

_Yey! I finally finished chapter2 hope you liked it. _()

_Don't worry Sakura fans; she will wake up in the next chapter.  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**_

* * *

Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone that read my stories. The beginning is Fai´s dream.

* * *

_**

_Fai stood alone in the darkness, all he could see was black._

"_Hello!" Fai shouted but no answer._

_He started to walk, trying to find something._

_Suddenly he heard a voice behind him._

"_**Hello Fai."** The voice said._

_Fai turned around and stood face to face with...himself!_

_Only the other one was different, he had blood red eyes and his skin was paler._

"_Who are you?" Fai asked and his twin laughed evilly._

"_**I am you or at least a part of you."** The other Fai said and smiled._

"_What. That can't be." Fai said and backed away._

"_**Don't be afraid." **The other Fai said and stepped closer._

_Suddenly he disappeared into the darkness._

"_He's gone?" Fai asked surprised._

"_**Not yet."** He heard the voice say._

_Fai looked everywhere but didn't find his twin._

"_Where are you?" Fai asked._

"_**I'm in your head."** The voice said and laughed._

"_Then get out!" Fai yelled._

"_**I really like your friend, Kurogane; I bet his blood is tasty."** The voice said._

"_Get out of my head!" Fai yelled and woke up.

* * *

_

He saw Kurogane was alone with him and when Kurogane saw that he was awake; he looked in Fai´s eyes and then said Syaoran to come.

"It's okay, it's not the vampire." Kurogane said.

"Eh?" Fai asked confused.

Syaoran came in smiling.

"I'm glad you are awake Fai-san." He said.

Fai looked at him confused and then at Kurogane.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Kurogane explained to him what had happened.

At first Fai fell silent, but started to smile.

"That must have been weird seeing that." Fai said and laughed.

"_Look at his throat; it's filled with delicious blood. Bite him and drink it, I know you want it." _The voice in his head said.

"_Just stick your fangs in his throat, he wont mind." _It said again.

"Get out of my head!" Fai yelled and grabbed his head.

Syaoran and Kurogane looked shocked at the mage.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked him and walked closer.

"Its him, he is talking to me." He said, his voice was shaking of fear.

After that he went silent.

"Oi kid, fetch the manjuu. I have to ask the witch for another favor." Kurogane said.

Syaoran left the room to get Mokona.

"Don't, you have done too much for me." Fai said suddenly.

"Shut up and let me help you." Kurogane said and Syaoran walked in with Mokona and Sakura.

"Fai-san!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Well, call the bitch before I kill something." Kurogane demanded.

Mokona jumped up to Fai and hugged him.

"Fai." Mokona said and smiled.

Fai smiled back and Yuuko appeared.

"Whoa, you guys must be really helpless without me. What do you want now? Yuuko asked.

"Do you have something that can weaken the vampire personality?" Kurogane asked.

"Of course, but what are you willing to sacrifice for it? Yuuko asked.

* * *

_And its over! This chapter took me all day! Hope you liked it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to Kai Angel- Fye Tenshin-Chan for sending me an idea for this chapter so I could finally write it and upload it._

"The question is what do we have that we can sacrifice?" Kurogane asked.

Yuuko thought for a while and then looked at the kids.

"You need to leave while we have a little chat." Yuuko said and the kids left the room.

"What now?" Kurogane asked.

"I have an amulet that will repel that vampire but what I want is a lock of your hair." Yuuko said and grinned.

Fai and Kurogane looked at her confused.

"Eh, why?" Kurogane asked.

"Do you want the amulet or not?" Yuuko asked.

Kurogane took his sword and cut a little lock from his hair and gave it to Mokona.

Yuuko sent the amulet and Mokona spit it out.

"You must wear it at all times so the vampire doesn't take control over your body." Yuuko explained.

Fai put it on and nodded.

Yuuko disappeared and Kurogane looked at Fai.

"I'm going to talk to the kids, you get ready." Kurogane said and left the room with Mokona.

Fai sat there in the dark, he wanted to cry but something wouldn't let him.

"**_I don't want you to cry." _**the voice said.

"You again, but i'm wearing the amulet." Fai said surprised.

"**_It only weakens me, I can still talk to my favorite buddy."_** The voice said and laughed.

"Leave me alone." Fai demanded.

"**_Think about it, together we can defeat Ashura."_** The voice said.

Then the vampire appeared in spirit form.

"I- i will never work with you." Fai said.

"**_But thanks to me you have your eye back and you are stronger then ever." _**The vampire said.

"We both know that is not true." Fai said.

"**_I meant mentally. Your spirit has never been stronger."_** The vampire said and smirked, showing the fangs.

"Sorry but the fangs don't suit my image." Fai said and smiled.

"**_Talk to you later."_** The vampire said and disappeared.

Kurogane opened the door.

"Are you coming? The kids are sleeping and I don't want to talk to the manjuu." Kurogane asked coming in.

"I'm coming." Fai said and walked to Kurogane.

Then Mokona jumped on Kurogane´s head to join.

"Are you feeling better, Fai?" he asked and Fai nodded smiling.

While they talked Syaoran had another dream.

_The young boy cried over his mother body, when a monster stepped out of the forest._

_In its paws was his father robe soaked in his blood._

"_F-father?" the young boy cried and the monster noticed him and ran of and left the robe next to the boy. The boy screamed as tears ran down his cheeks._

_The villagers nearby ran to him and saw the body and bloody robe._

"_The prince has killed the king and queen!" one of the villagers yelled._

"_No a hand came out of nowhere and stabbed my mother with its sword and a monster ate my father!" the boy tried to explained._

_The villagers laughed at him._

"_I guess our new king is his uncle." One villager said and the villagers left the boy._

_Only one person remained, an older boy._

_He had black shoulder length hair and smiled softly._

_He walked to him and put his hand on the boys shoulder._

"_Don't worry, my family will take care of you." He said and handed him his hand._

_The younger boy took his hand._

"_I'm Ashura and you?" the older boy asked._

"_My name is Fai. Fai D. Flowright."_

Syaoran woke up and called Kurogane.

"What do you want, kid?" Kurogane asked coming out of the room with Mokona sleeping on his head.

"You and Fai-san are not so different." Syaoran said.

_And it end here! Thank you for reading this! And please review or I will uh… delay! _


	5. Chapter 5 Finding out

_Here is chapter5. I have nothing to say but: Enjoy!_

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked a bit confused.

"I have been having dreams of Fai-san´s past." Syaoran explained.

Kurogane looked at Syaoran.

"Well, how are we not so different?" Kurogane asked.

"It's not my memory to tell." Syaoran said.

Kurogane looked at him surprised and then smiled slightly.

"You are right, if I want to find out I must ask the mage." He said and Syaoran nodded.

"**_He left you."_** The voice in his head said.

"Great, you are back." Fai said and sighed.

"**_Not happy to hear me? Too bad, you have to live with it for the rest of your life." _**The voice said and laughed.

"Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?" Fai asked.

"**_Nope."_** The voice said.

Fai stood up and tried to walk but fell down from dizziness.

"**_Where do you think you are going? You are too weak." _**The voice said.

"I am not talking to you." Fai said.

"**_Oh is this how you want to play?"_** the voice asked.

Fai ignored it and tried to stand up.

"**_Fine, see if I care. You will soon find out you can't live without me." _**The voice said angrily.

Kurogane walked in the room and found Fai on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm just relaxing on the floor." Fai replied and smiled.

Kurogane picked him up and put him on the bed.

"I guess you need more rest." Kurogane said.

"Thank you." Fai said suddenly.

"For what?" Kurogane asked.

"For saving my life, even when I had told you about the danger my magic is." Fai explained and smiled softly.

Kurogane looked at him and smiled.

"Kuro-pon is smiling!" Fai squealed and clapped his hands.

"There is one thing I need to ask you." Kurogane said.

"What is it?" Fai asked.

Kurogane went silent.

"What is it?" Fai repeated.

"What happened in your past?" Kurogane asked.

Fai froze.

_Why was Kurogane asking that, did he find out? Didn't he say that his past didn't matter to him?_

"Nothing worth telling, just some boring stuff." Fai replied and faked a smile.

"Don't lie!" Kurogane yelled.

"How do you know i'm lying, I could be telling the truth." Fai said.

Kurogane growled at the mage.

"Because the kid said that we are not so different." Kurogane said.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked confused.

"He has been seeing your past." Kurogane explained.

Fai was silent, he stared at Kurogane´s crimson eyes.

_Was it true, did Syaoran see his past?_

"Syaoran-kun can tell you, I can't talk about it." Fai said and closed his eyes to hide his tears.

Kurogane looked at Fai and left the room.

"**_The kid knows."_** The voice said.

"I thought you where going to leave me alone." Fai said.

"**_In your dreams."_** The voice said and laughed.

"Does that mean you are going to leave my dreams alone?" Fai asked.

"**_Nope." _**The voice said.

"Just leave me alone." Fai said.

"Oi, kid. The mage told me I should ask you and don't you dare say I have to ask him." Kurogane said irritated.

Syaoran looked at sleeping Sakura and then back at Kurogane.

"Alright, since he allowed it." Syaoran said.

"I am not going to wait here forever you know." Kurogane said impatient.

"Fai-san´s mother was killed the same way as your mother." Syaoran said.

_And chapter 5 ends like this. I love leaving stories like this. Nobody knows how chapter 6 will be like, I thank you for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Chapter 6 He is back

_I want to thank everyone who both read and reviewed my story. _

"What!" Kurogane said surprised.

"Both his parents where killed when he was a kid, like you." Syaoran said.

Kurogane sat down and fell silent.

_I understand now, why he hides his feelings but i feel that there is another reason._ Kurogane thought.

Then Syaoran and Kurogane saw the two vampires heading to Fai´s room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurogane asked.

"We want to talk to Fai." Kamui said.

They opened door, went in and closed.

"Are you hungry?" Subaru asked and Fai looked at them shocked.

"N-no not really." He said and smiled.

"You will have to drink his blood sometime, if you don't feed soon the vampire will take control of your body and drink someone's else's blood." Kamui said.

"But the amulet…?" Fai said.

"It only weakens the vampire but if you get too weak, he can take over." Subaru said.

The vampires left the room and closed.

"**_Feeding time, my dear host."_** The voice said.

"Shut up." Fai said and stood up.

"**_So you can stand now, if you were normal you would have to lie in bed for weeks."_** The voice continued and laughed.

"You just can't shut up, can you?" Fai said.

oooo

"He will soon have to feed." Subaru said to Kurogane.

"I better get going then." Kurogane said when he felt Kamui´s hand on his shoulder.

"You have to make him feed, he wont do it if you don't." he said.

Kurogane nodded and walked to the room and entered.

"Hi Kuro-pon, what a surprise that you come here after the vampires had told me that i had to eat." Fai said.

Kurogane walked to Fai and grabbed his arm.

"Drink my blood damn it!" Kurogane yelled.

"No, i just can't." Fai said.

"If you don't i will make you do it." Kurogane said.

"Fine." Fai said and bit Kurogane´s neck with his vampire like fangs.

Oooo

Sakura woke up from her deep sleep.

"I have to talk to Fai-san." She said and hurried to the room.

"No princess don't." Syaoran said but she opened the door.

She froze at the sight, Fai was biting Kurogane´s neck and was sucking his blood while Kurogane just let him.

She screamed and Fai stopped feeding and looked at her, his eye was red.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and grinned evilly.

"Princess, we where going to tell you when you woke up, but i guess it's to late now." Syaoran said and walked to the princess.

He noticed Fai´s red eye and stepped in front of the princess.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane looked at the mage shocked.

"You are the vampire, but how, he had the amulet." Kurogane said and stepped back.

"He was too weak so i decided to take over. And what i want is her blood." Fai said and pointed at Sakura.

_I finally finished chapter6! It took quite a while though. One word for you: Review!_


	7. Chapter 7 the deal

_Chapter 7! Hooray i finally found time to write it._

"Go away, we need the mage." Kurogane said.

"Why should i?" Fai said and smirked.

Syaoran backed away with Sakura.

"Are you afraid of me, my dear "E"?" Fai asked stepping forward slowly.

"No, i would never be afraid of a coward like you." Kurogane said.

The vampire stopped and glared at Kurogane.

"I am not the coward; the coward is my dear host." Fai said putting his hand on his chest.

"What do you say if i make a deal with you, you are my responsibility right?" Kurogane asked and the vampire smirked.

"A deal, what kind of deal do you have in mind?" he asked licking his lip.

"The deal is that you can drink the blood of our enemies if i can control when you can take control of the mages body." Kurogane said.

"The proud ninja is offering the big bad vampire a deal? I'll take it, but get that amulet off me." The vampire said looking down with disgust.

"Then you must stop talking to the mage in his mind." Kurogane said angry.

"No, then no deal." Fai said and turned around.

He felt a hand around his neck and turned around.

Kurogane slid the amulet of his neck and looked in his eyes.

"Now, let the mage gain control." Kurogane said.

The vampire looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Fine." He said and closed his eyes.

A moment passed before he opened them again, both eyes blue as the sky.

"Kuro-woof? Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan? What's going on?" Fai asked confused.

_It ends here, it took me a while to write it but its here.Can the vampire really be trusted? Review._


	8. Chapter 8

_It was hard but here it is ch8. Enjoy._

"Kids, leave. I have to talk to the mage." Kurogane demanded.

Syaoran nodded and looked to Sakura, who looked at Fai, filled with fear.

He led her from the room, leaving the two men alone.

"What's wrong Kuro-wanko?" Fai asked.

"The girl saw you feeding." Kurogane explained.

Fai froze in shock.

Kurogane also explained the deal he made with the vampire.

"I-i guess she's afraid of me then." Fai said sadly.

"Not necessarily, don't forget she's still a kid and finding this out like that just shocked her, she'll get over it." Kurogane said trying to comfort him.

"I think you're right Kuro-tan, she'll get over it." Fai said faking a smile.

Kurogane growled.

"By the way, how could you trust the vampire, I wouldn't." Fai asked.

"I had no other choice so i trusted my instincts." Kurogane replied.

He turned to the closed door.

"Now let's get going, this world is getting on my nerves." Kurogane said and opened the door.

Sakura had fallen asleep of exhaustion so Syaoran watched over her.

"Where's the darn manjuu?" Kurogane asked.

"Mokona is here!" Mokona squealed and jumped on his head.

"Get us out of here, Now!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai walked up to Kurogane grinning.

"Don't be so mean to Mokona Kuro-sama." He said.

"It might be best if we transport, since there isn't another feather here." Syaoran said.

Mokona jumped off Kurogane's head and grew wings.

"Mokona Modoki is so excited." He said and sucked the travelers into his mouth.

"Puu!" He said before they all disappeared.

_Fai and Ashura walked to a large building, there were children playing around it._

"_T-this is an orphanage." Fai said looking around._

"_Yes, my parents died a long time ago so i consider the people here my family." Ashura said smiling._

_A little ball rolled at Fai's feet and girl ran towards them._

_Fai picked up the ball, smiling and handed it to the girl smiling._

"_Thank you." The girl said blushing._

_She smiled at Fai, the wind blew her blonde hair into her brown eyes._

"_Hi i'm Fai." Fai introduced and bowed._

"_Y-you mean price Fai?" She asked and Fai shook his head._

"_No, not anymore." He said._

_She looked him in the eyes and noticed something._

"_Have you been crying, Fai-Kun? She asked worried._

"_M-my parents died." Fai said close to tears._

"_Mine died too." The girl said._

_Ashura watched the two younger kids smiling._

"_You haven't told me your name." Fai said smiling._

"_My name is Chi."_

Syaoran woke up, Sakura was shaking him softly.

"Syaoran-Kun! Thank god you're awake, you have been out since we landed here." Sakura said worried.

"Syaoran is up!" Mokona said jumping on Sakura's head.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." Kurogane complained.

"Kuro-Muu don't be sooo mean to Syaoran-Kun, he just woke up." Fai said behind him.

"For the last time my name is not Kuro-Muu, Kuro-Pon, Kuro-Wanko, Kuro-Wan, Kuro-tan, Kuro-rin! It's KU-RO-GA-NE or is your brain to small to handle that?" Kurogane asked pissed.

Fai giggled and smiled at him.

"Alright, Big puppy." Fai said daringly and Kurogane growled.

"Mokona is there a feather in this world?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona does not sense the feather." Mokona said.

Syaoran looked around, they were staying in a small cave and outside was a forest.

"Then i guess were leaving soon?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, we have to find the feathers before the clone." Syaoran said.

"Hyuu! Syaoran-Kun is so super-serious!" Fai said.

"This is no time for games, idiot!" Kurogane said giving Fai a nuggie.

"Ouchie, Kuro-Pon is hurting me!" Fai squealed.

Sakura watched the two men, still frightened of Fai.

"You shouldn't be afraid of Fai-san, he is still the same person." Syaoran said to her.

Sakura turned to him confused.

"But i saw…" She said.

"Just see for yourself." He said and pointed at the men, Kurogane chasing Fai swinging his new sword Souhi, Fai laughing at him and dodging the attacks.

"I see…i must have hurt his feelings, being afraid of him." She said sadly.

She walked up to the blond man and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said with tear-filled eyes.

"For what?" Fai asked confused.

She hugged him even tighter, Fai realized what she meant and tapped her on the head.

"It's alright little princess." He said smiling.

Mokona jumped on Fai's head and smiled.

"Should we leave?" Mokona asked.

"Yeah, let's hope that this time that world has a feather." Syaoran said.

Mokona jumped again in the air and grew wings.

"Mokona Modoki is so excited!" Mokona said and swallowed the travelers.

They didn't land safely on the ground.

Syaoran held Sakura safe, Kurogane landed on his behind with Fai sitting on top of him and Mokona on his head.

"For the last time, can't you spit us out with shred of dignity left, this is starting to get really annoying!" Kurogane yelled throwing Fai off him.

"Mokona do you sense a feather?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes and it is very strong…there are two feathers here!" Mokona said.

"Two! Everyone asked surprised.

"I wonder what kind of world where in?" Fai asked looking around.

"_Oh no, not here. Please let this be a nightmare."_ Fai whispered before loosing consciousness.

_I finally finished this chapter and boy was it hard. I really hope you like it. I have been sooo busy with school and everything. And please Review._


	9. Chapter 9 Arrival in Celes

_Whee! I want to thank yukisgrl and evilteddybear for helping me out . And for those who don't know "E" means bait._

"_Fai!" shouted a familiar voice._

"_Chii?" Fai asked himself._

"_It's him, he is awakening!" Chii shouted and screamed in pain._

"Chii!" Fai shouted waking up from that horrible nightmare.

He looked at the surroundings, they where still outside and suddenly he remembered where he was: Celes.

"**_Remember me?"_** they voice sounded again.

"How can i forget you?" Fai said sarcastically.

The vampire laughed.

"**_I hope you enjoyed your time without me."_** He said.

"One of the best times of my life." Fai replied.

"**_Your "Friends" are checking this place out, they left the dog though."_** The vampire said and Fai rose up.

"Kuro-Pon is here?" he asked.

"I'm here." Kurogane said behind him.

Fai turned around to face the ninja.

"Who is Chii?" Kurogane asked.

"What are you doing here Kuro-tan?" Fai asked smiling.

"Don't change the subject." Kurogane threatened.

Fai's smile faded and he sighed.

"The one who i am running from has awaken." He said sadly.

"But who is this Chii?" Kurogane asked.

"Chii is gone." Fai said.

Tears ran down his face and he looked away from Kurogane.

"Why did you turn away from me?" Kurogane asked.

"I-i don't want you to see me crying. I don't want you to consider me weak." Fai said sobbing between words.

"Why would i do that?" Kurogane asked.

He put his hand on Fai's shoulder and turned to face him again.

Fai's cerulean eyes where filled with tears and his face showed no emotion but sadness.

"Chii was my friend, i left her here to warn me when Ashura would awaken and now he has killed her." Fai said and more tears ran down his pale face.

"So this is your world?" Kurogane asked looking around.

"Why do you think that?" Fai asked shocked.

"Because you said "you left her here"." Kurogane explained.

Fai nodded slightly.

"**_The big dog has found out."_** The vampire said.

"Just leave me alone!" Fai yelled out loud.

"**_Why? I thought we where getting along so well."_** The vampire said and laughed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Fai shouted and grabbed his head.

Kurogane looked at him shocked and kneeled down to him.

"What's wrong? Is it the vampire again?" he asked.

"**_Blood, drink his blood. Then drink the boys blood and finally…the girl"_** the vampire said.

"Kurogane-san we're back. Is Fai-san okay?" Syaoran asked coming back with the princess and Mokona.

They took one look at Fai and looked to Kurogane shocked.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

"I think it's the vampire but i don't know for sure." Kurogane replied.

"**_Now is a good chance my little host, attack them and drink their blood, make me stronger"_** the vampire said and Fai screamed.

He felt like his head was exploding and pushed Kurogane away.

"G-go away, p-please j-just g-go." He said his voice trembling.

"No i won't leave you!" Kurogane yelled

"Go!" Fai yelled and pushed him farther away.

"Fai." Mokona whispered worried.

"Y-you h-have to go, please." Fai said.

"You kids go and take the manjuu with you!" Kurogane said.

"But…" Syaoran said.

"Go!" Kurogane yelled.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they headed away.

"You are weak, now feed." Kurogane said.

Fai looked up to him shocked.

"Drink or the vampire will take control, remember." Kurogane said.

He put his wrist in front of the mage so he would drink.

Fai bit him and started to drink his blood, he felt so ashamed of drinking the blood of his companion and he felt disgusted having to live like this but somehow he felt good, when Kurogane decided he wanted to save him he felt that someone cared and that made him happy for real this time.

Few minutes later Kurogane started to feel sick.

"You have had enough." Kurogane said and Fai let go.

Fai smiled to him a real smile this time.

"Eh, what are you planning?" Kurogane asked.

Fai ripped a piece of his clothing and tied around Kurogane's wrist.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Kurogane asked confused.

"For caring." Fai replied.

_Yep that is how i end this chappie, i may have added a teensy bit Kuro/Fai but what are you going to do? Sue me? Try it i dare you. Anyway if you liked this chapter review.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Writers block Cured! I really want to thank evilteddybear for helping me finish this chapter._

Fai wiped the blood of his mouth.

"For caring?" Kurogane asked confused.

"Kuro-sama you are so silly." Fai said and petted him on the head.

"So I guess you're feeling better." Kurogane said.

Fai did not respond, he was busy looking around his home world, the place he was avoiding, the place where he met Ashura, the one he was escaping and he was terrified that soon everyone was going to find out about his dark secrets.

"Oi, idiot i'm talking to you." Kurogane said knocking on Fai's head.

"Oh, sorry Kuro-Chan. What where you saying?" Fai asked.

"I asked if you where feeling better." Kurogane said annoyed.

"I feel great!" Fai said and hugged the ninja.

"Get off me or i will cut your head off!" Kurogane threatened.

Fai just giggled and hugged him even tighter, teasing Kurogane always made him forget about Ashura and actually have a good time.

"Uh, guys, this may not be the right time to tell you that this place is deserted and

Sakura-hime has caught a cold." Syaoran said behind them,

"Fai and Big Puppy are making love!" Mokona squealed on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Are not!" Kurogane snapped at the manjuu.

Sakura sneezed behind Syaoran and shivered.

"We need to get inside before the cold gets worse." Syaoran said worried, he looked at the princess who was starting to look paler than usual, he knew that if this cold would get worse she could die.

Kurogane turned to Fai.

"Well where can we go inside?" he asked Fai.

"Why are you asking Fai-san?" Syaoran asked confused and looked at the two men

"This is my Homeworld." Fai replied, his voice shook with fear.

"But your wish?" Syaoran asked.

"The witch only granted one wish, it was that we could travel between worlds." Fai explained.

Fai stood up and turned to face them all.

"Follow me, there is only one place we can stay in." He said and walked away with the others following.

They walked for awhile until they saw a large bridge leading up in the sky. At the end high above the ground there was a castle on land that seemed to have been torn right out of the ground. And on the top was a beautiful white palace.

"You go up there." Fai said and pointed at the palace.

"What do you mean "You"? Aren't you coming?" Kurogane asked.

"No, he is there." Fai whispered.

"You kids go ahead, I need to talk to the mage." Kurogane said and they started to walk up the bridge.

"You are not alone in this anymore, you have the kids, the manjuu bun and me." Kurogane said.

"I-I don't want you all to get hurt because of the mess I made." Fai said.

"Don't worry, it takes more than one guy to kill me and the kid." Kurogane said and smirked.

Fai walked up to Kurogane grinning.

"If you want me to come you have to carry me." He said.

"What!" Kurogane yelled.

"Alrightie then I understand, Kuro-Pon has found himself a new teaser." Fai said and turned around.

Kurogane put his hand on Fai's shoulder so Fai turned back to face him.

"Stop fooling around Fai." Kurogane said.

Fai stared at him, he looked into the ninja's eyes and smiled until suddenly he started to feel weak and collapsed.

"Is something wrong?" Kurogane asked helping Fai back up.

"**_No I'm just a little weak."_** Fai said looking up.

"It's you." Kurogane said shocked.

"**_Long time no see little ninja."_** Fai said grinning.

"But how?" Kurogane asked.

The vampire laughed at him and looked towards the kids on the bridge.

"**_The bridge is going to collapse after few minutes so they better hurry up." _**He said.

"What! How do you know?" Kurogane yelled at him.

"**_I can save them, but it's going to cost you."_** Fai said.

"Name the price." Kurogane growled.

"**_I want to meet Ashura."_**

_Finally finished, maybe not the best chapter but at least it's here. Hope you liked it. _


	11. Chapter 11 Ashura

_I was going to update this story on the 20th of October but I decided to post it sooner._

"Fine just save the kids!" Kurogane yelled.

"**_Do you promise that I get to meet him, no matter what Fai says?"_** Fai asked.

Syaoran noticed the bridge was starting to shake.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san, the bridge is going to collapse!" He shouted and started to run back with the princess and manjuu.

"Yes just do it!" Kurogane replied.

Fai waved his hand in the air and the bridge suddenly started to glow.

"This will hold the bridge until we all cross." He explained.

Kurogane growled walking up to the bridge and stopped.

"Ladies first." He said.

Fai walked up to him smirking.

"**_You're not funny_**." Fai said and started to walk up the bridge with Kurogane.

"I thought we made a deal." Kurogane said suddenly.

"**_Never trust a vampire like me."_** Fai said and laughed.

"Why do you want to meet this Ashura?" Kurogane asked.

"What are you talking about Kuro-pon?" Fai asked rubbing his eyes.

"That bastard left." Kurogane whispered.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked.

"I'm glad you're back." Kurogane said ignoring Fai's question.

"So you do care about me!" Fai squealed and hugged the ninja.

Kurogane pushed him away and continued walking.

"Kuro-sama wait!" Fai said running up to him.

_Meanwhile_

"Sakura-hime are you alright?" Syaoran asked worried and felt her forehead.

"I feel dizzy." Sakura said and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she fell on the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"Don't worry Syaoran, she is just asleep." Mokona explained.

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked.

"It's….one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" Mokona squealed.

Syaoran picked up the sleeping princess and carried her.

_At the same time with Kurogane and Fai_

"Did you hear that?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Yes, I guess Sakura must have fainted." Fai explained.

"You are walking slower than usual. Why" Kurogane asked suddenly.

"So you noticed." Fai replied smiling.

"Tell me, why" Kurogane asked and Fai stopped.

"I just don't want to meet him." Fai explained his voice sounded like a whisper.

"You mean Ashura, right?" Kurogane asked and Fai nodded slightly.

Fai felt pain in his heart, he was once again going to see _Ashura_, that made him feel worse than ever and he hated pain.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? N-no, I'm fine." Fai replied smiling.

"I should have expected an answer like that from you." Kurogane said annoyed.

"_You're right, you should have expected that from me."_ Fai thought.

"**_Oh yes indeed."_** A voice in Fai's head said.

"Could you come back later, I don't feel like talking to you right now?" Fai asked the voice.

"**_No, I talk to you when I want to."_** The voice replied and laughed.

"Then you want to talk to me when I don't feel good." Fai explained.

"**_Exactly."_** The voice said.

Suddenly Fai felt that he was whacked on the back of his head.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Kurogane yelled.

"I'm sorry Kuro-rin, what where you saying?" Fai asked.

"I was saying that I have a bad feeling about this place." Kurogane explained.

"Me too, this place never felt good to me." Fai said staring coldly at the sky.

xxxx

At the top of the castle, waiting in the white palace, Ashura watched them and waited for Fai's arrival so he could kill him, so he could finally have his revenge on the traitor.

"Soon I will kill you, my dear Fai." He said smirking.

Behind him Chii's lied, covered in her blood.

"Too bad for your little friend here." Ashura said laughing.

"F-Fai..please go…he..will..kill you." Chii said with her dying breath.

_And here I end it, I wanted to add Ashura in this chapter and so I did. Hope you liked it._


End file.
